Nous souvenir du bon temps
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction! Une fic qui porte sur la première chase de Sam et comment son grand-frère réagira en l'aidant. Dean/Sam. Slash.


Titre : Nous souvenir du bon temps

Rated : M

Pairing : Dean/Sam

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas

Author: vampire-knight93

NB : C'est une traduction. Un cadeau pour tous les gents qui me laissent des commentaires qui met en favoris. Et aussi un an déjà sur fanfiction c'est agréable.

* * *

Présent

Couché sur un lit d'hôtel bon marché au bord de la route, se trouvait Dean pensif en voyant son Sammy qui cherchait des informations sur une série d'anomalies à Dallas, au Texas. Il était tellement concentré sur son travail qui ne lui prêtait pas attention, donc il était revenu à ce qu'il pensait.

Passé

Encore une autre journée sur la route avec ma chérie. Depuis longtemps, il essayait de réprimander son désir depuis son adolescence. Il ne portait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour la gent masculine, mais pour son petit frère était une autre histoire. Mais étant donné qu'il était un adolescent avec pleines hormones, il se réveillait à chaque fois avec une belle érection le matin. N'importe qui dirait que c'était normal pour un jeune homme de 16 ans, mais rêvait de son petit frère qui n'avait que 12 ans, en imaginant lui faire ses choses interdites alors que ledit frère ne savait même pas et qui ne pouvait même pas avoir conscience ce qu'il pensait heureusement pour lui parce que son frère Samuel, plus précisément Sammy et parfois Samantha à cause de ses longs cheveux et aussi de vouloir voir le visage de Sam lorsque qu'il disait Samantha pour voir son visage changer en million d'expressions. Mais ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus c'était de voir son Sammy qui lui portait une grande admiration voir de l'amour.

C'était ça qui faisait sa journée. Il sera toujours son doux petit ange, incapable de briser les règles. Et surtout de ne pas penser à ses choses à chaque journée qu'il passait avec lui. Il sentait quelque chose bouger à côté de lui et il commençait à obtenir des images de la nuit dernière, où après une longue chasse avec leur père et c'était la première fois que son Sammy chassé. Ce jour-là, il voulait juste prendre une douche et aller directement au lit parce qu'après avoir passé quatre heures à chasser sous la pluie, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Une douche et un lit pour dormir, mais son frère avait d'autre plan pour lui.

Malgré le fait que Sammy savait depuis longtemps en quoi consister le travail de sa famille, il n'avait dit aucun mot après avoir achevé ce satané démon et monter dans l'impala. Dean était assis sur le lit, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire pour désamorcer cette situation.

\- Sammy en moins de temps qu'il faudra, tu seras bientôt habitué et si tu es chanceux, tu pourrais devenir mieux que moi ou même papa. Dean dit sans savoir comment réagirait son petit frère. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans entendre un son ou une protestation, seulement le bruit des voitures qui passaient sur la route.

\- Bon Sammy, je ne veux pas de pleurnicher ou de protestation de quelque manière que ce soit... Dit Dean. C'était la seule chose qui a été entendue dans la chambre avant que Dean prit la demoiselle en détresse dans ses bras pour l'emmener directement à la salle de bains pour lui donner un bain, pour au moins se détendre comme il avait fait et pour l'empêcher d'attraper une pneumonie.

Sans penser une seconde de plus, Dean commençait à ce déshabiller après avoir préparé la vieille baignoire d'eau, il essayait de guérir ses blessures mentales tout en remplissant la baignoire d'eau chaude. Il pensait à deux choses et ses deux choses étaient sur Sammy, son Sammy seulement le sien. « Pourquoi son père a mis Sammy dans cette vie ? Il ne suffisait pas de ruiner sa vie, mais il fallait qu'il ruine la vie de son Sammy. Il détestait tellement ce jour-là, il avait presque pris deux semaines avant de lui parler parce qu'il savait que son père n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds où il ne fallait pas, Sammy était à lui, c'était sa propriété personne d'autre n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir sauf lui dans la vie de son cadet et la deuxième question qui hantait son esprit étaient « Qu'est-ce que pensait Sammy alors qu'il était en train de lui préparer son bain ?. ».

Sammy n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'impala, il ne réagissait même pas lorsqu'il le déshabilla. Peut-être qu'il était en train de penser que son frère aîné n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, le protéger du danger comme il faisait d'habitude. Mais pour Dean, Sammy était sa vie depuis que son père l'avait posé ce petit corps tout chaud dans ses petites mains. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère le déteste, s'il venait à dire ses mots son petit monde allait s'effondrer. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. L'eau était près et Sammy était complètement nu même si son corps était une tentation pour lui, Dean voulait d'abord prendre soin de son petit frère, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il prit sa main de nouveau et ils rentèrent dans la baignoire ensemble.

Après quelques heures ou peut-être moins, il sentit l'autre côté du lit s'affaissait, en le réveillant de son sommeil. Il savait que c'était son Sammy, mais sa question était là « Pourquoi de sa propre volonté ?. Quel imbécile il était, il avait oublié, aujourd'hui, c'était la nuit de tempête et son petit Sammy avait peur du tonnerre et de la foudre. Il se maudissait par cette erreur, il l'avait laissé dormir seul dans son lit et en plus ajoutant cette journée pourrie pour lui. Il se retourna et encercla sa taille. Son torse était collé au sien, nos jambes étaient entremêlaient. Dean essayait de le réconforter comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Et cette nuit était différente des autres et il n'espérait pas ça.

\- Merci Dean, je t'aime, dit son petit Sammy en lui donnant un baiser sur ses joues comme remerciement pour tout ce qu'il fait cette nuit et les autres nuits. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde durant ses éphémères seconds, son Sammy ne le haïssait pas, il ne pouvait même pas contenir ses larmes qui voulaient inonder ses joues, mais il se rappela à lui-même qu'il était un Winchester et les Winchester ne pleuraient jamais ni plus ni moins que ça. Il fit le fort dans ses moments-là pour ne pas qu'il le voit dans un état fragile.

\- Moi aussi, Sammy...moi aussi, tu ne sais pas combien, dit-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras, enfin il avait dit, il sentait que le poids qu'il portait des années venait de disparaître peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un souvenir douloureux. Les conséquences de la combinaison de ces mots et le baiser de son petit déclenchèrent une série d'explosion qui parcourait son corps et son esprit, enfin sa conscience le laissa tranquille et il pouvait le faire sien sans penser aux conséquences qu'il engendrait plus tard et sans culpabilité.

Il s'était installé en le regardant fixement comme jamais auparavant dans sa vie par peur d'être découvert, mais maintenant, c'était différent, il avait le courage suffisamment pour faire ce qu'il allait se passer et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le courage. Simplement, il unit ses lèvres avec les siens, un simple touché subtil où il transmettait à son petit frère tout ses sentiments qu'il avait gardés à l'intérieur de lui, depuis quand, qui sait et ça l'importait peu. Son petit Sammy ne savait pas quoi faire : s'il devait s'éloigner ou répondre au baiser, mais Dean lui força à répondre. Ils commencèrent à manquer d'air. Il était obligé de se séparer de cette délicieuse délicatesse, de ce fruit défendu qu'il désirât encore et encore.

\- Dean...pourquoi ? Demanda Sammy, son visage si angélique. Toujours si innocent son Sammy, il savait probablement que c'était son premier baisé parce que si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé essayer cette délicatesse, il aurait tué celui ou celle qui l'avait fait en premier parce que Sammy était seulement à lui.

\- Parce que je t'aime et je ne peux pas supporter un autre jour sans te tenir à mes côtés, pas comme un frère sinon quelque chose de plus, des amants, peut-être, mais je sais, c'est quelque chose d'interdit, mais je te désire tellement frérot, dit Dean finalement sans bégayer en laissant seulement son cœur parler. Il attendit avec patience la réponse à ses sentiments, il voulait entendre quelque chose sortir de ses lèvres, soit du mépris, soit l'acceptation de ses sentiments, mais rien ne sortait rien du tout.

En un rien de temps Sammy se hâta vers son cou et prit possession de ses lèvres comme il avait fait avant, c'était tellement inespéré, sa réaction fut de la plus douce et il pouvait juste penser que son petit frère de 12 ans incarnait l'innocence.

\- ça répond à ta question ?...dit Sammy en souriant comme l'enfant espiègle et coquin lorsqu'il était avec lui. Seulement, il souriant et recommença à l'embrasser, mais de manière différente, cette fois-ci avec passion, il voulait montrer à son Sammy ce que c'était le désir et l'engagement avec une autre personne. Il continuait à l'embrasser, de toute part, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières, son front, ses oreilles, son cou, il l'embrassa partout sans oublier aucun jusqu'à enlever ses vêtements qui l'ennuyaient. Sammy le facilita les choses en levant ses bras en haut en essayant de comprendre ses sensations nouvelles, ses étrangères et agréables caresses.

Dean continua ses caresses en descendant de son cou vers son torse, il sentait l'envie, la passion se transmettre à travers la chambre qui devenait de plus en plus chaude comme le corps qui était en dessous de lui. Il embrassa un de ce mamelon, à laquelle Sammy ne pouvait éviter de gémir, il couvrit son visage de ses mains gênées, Dean les enleva et dit :

\- Ne te retiens pas... ça ne sera pas les uniques bruits que je vais écouter cette nuit, il lui dit de la manière la plus espiègle et le renvoya un regard remplit de désir, Sammy rougissait encore plus, s'il pouvait encore rougir. Il embrassa l'autre mamelon, mais cette fois, il lui donna un léger mordillage en espérant la réaction de son petit.

\- Ah..., c'était l'unique son qui sortait de la bouge de son Sammy. Il continua à embrasser tout son torse, en se retenant des fois pour embrasser son nombril et de lui faire sortir des gémissements qu'il appréciait tant. Enfin, il arriva sur le seul unique vêtement qui cachait son cadeau, mais avant de l'enlever, il embrassa au-dessous du vêtement en voulant savoir quelle serait sa réaction cette fois.

-ah... Dean...ne...ah...fait...pas... ça, ce fut l'unique phrase qu'il dit avant d'être à nouveau embrassé par son frère aîné qui en même temps enlever son boxeur et en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sammy...son Sammy était tellement beau en dessous de lui, avec ses joues roses. Cette chaleur qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Pour son grand-frère, c'était parfait, son petit frère était parfait. C'était la personne la plus mignonne du monde.

\- Sammy... tu ressembles à un ange... et tu es seulement à moi et à personne d'autre, dit Dean avec possession dans sa voix.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu dis, dit un très rougissant Sammy.

\- Seulement la vérité, dit-il avec un de ses uniques sourires qu'aimait Sammy. Dean termina la petite conversation et regarda se bout de membre qui était devant ses yeux et qui n'était pas encore développé. Il embrassa d'abord le bout puis il répartissait des petits baisers sur le membre avant de l'engloutir complètement dans sa bouche et commençait à sucer goulûment son nouvel ami. Sammy ne s'arrêtait pas de gémir et de crier « Dean... Dean... Dean », c'était l'unique mot cohérent qui passait dans sa tête dans ce moment de plaisir. Et avec un ultime gémissement plein de plaisir, il était venu dans sa bouche.

\- Dean, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter, dit un Sammy gêné.

\- Hummmm...délicieux... tu n'as pas à me demander pardon, si tu sais que c'est bon, dit Dean une fois avant d'avaler et de sucer l'essence de son petit frère.

\- Maintenant vient, la partie intéressante va commencer, dit Dean en souriant. Pour ce qui était de Sammy, il était confus. Il retourna son petit frère sur le lit pour voir une vue improbable de son derrière qui lui faisait fantasmer depuis longtemps. Il entrouvrit les fesses et a vu pour la première fois cette entrée vierge qu'il voulait profaner sans plus tarder, mais il devait être patient avec lui pour sa première fois et il ne voulait pas faire du mal à son petit, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Il passa sa langue de long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses en donnant de petits baisers sur le chemin pour relaxer son petit frère, il descendait jusqu'à arriver à son entrée rosée et commença à lécher, à sucer et il essayait de lubrifier pour ce qui venait ensuite.

\- Dean...ah...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est dégouttant, termina Sammy essoufflé.

\- Je suis en train de te préparer pour prendre ta virginité, mon Sammy, dit Dean exciter.

\- Dean...ah...mal, dit Sammy en essayant de contenir ses larmes en sentant quelque chose s'introduire en lui.

\- Sammy...détends-toi, s'il te plaît, sinon ça te fera plus mal...quand je vais rentrer en toi, dit Dean en essayant de le consoler tout en dilatant son intérieur.

-Ah... je vais essayer...ah, dit Sammy en sentant un autre doigt faire son chemin dans son intérieur, mais, cette fois, il sentait le plaisir s'insinuait en lui peu à peu et la douleur qui s'évanouissait lentement de son corps.

\- Prêt Sammy ? Demanda un Dean impatient, en retournant Sammy de nouveau pour voir son visage lorsqu'il le fera sien, il s'installa entre ses cuisses et mit son sexe à l'entrer lubrifier.

\- Oui...mais fais-le lentement...s'il te plaît, dit-il innocemment.

\- Tu sais que oui Sammy, tout ce que tu voudras, dit Dean en entrant peu-à-peu, en essayant de ne pas blesser son petit frère et de ne pas s'enfuir en lui complètement en un seul coup.

\- Sammy, tu es si serré.

-Mmm...ah, Dean embrassa son petit, il savait que ça lui faisait mal et que c'était sa première fois. En pensant à ça, il souriait maintenant la virginité de son petit frère était tout à lui. C'était le sien...avec un autre coup, il rentra en lui complètement.

\- AAAAAHHHH. ÇA, Fait Mal, cria Sammy en laissant sortir des larmes et en mordant l'épaule de son grand-frère pour lui avoir donné un coup brusque.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis précipité trop vite, dit Dean en embrassant le front de son cadet. Enfin, il avait terminé d'entrer en lui, c'était le paradis, ce passage étroit qui serait son sexe avec tant de force, il avait peur de venir à l'intérieur de son petit frère sans même avoir commencé, il se retenait et il espérait patiemment un quelconque signal de Sammy pour continuer.

-Dean... tu peux bouger, dit son cadet en essayant de retenir sa douleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois encore et Dean commença à bouger lentement le bassin pour que son petit frère s'habitue un corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui. D'abord, il donnait de petits coups lents et se retenait quelques secondes tout en essayant de distraire son Sammy en l'embrassant pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort de cette nouvelle sensation. Il avait accompli son désir en tenant son Sammy en dessous de lui sans défense, soumit, haletant, exciter et très rouge en se donnant à lui.

\- Ah..., gémit enfin son petit en bougeant plus rapidement en lui, sans savoir Sammy entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour le sentir encore plus profond en lui.- ah... Dean... Je ...t'aimes, dit un Sammy en serrant ses bras sur son cou et enfouissant son visage, il avait besoin de sentir son frère, sa chaleur. Dean commença quasi à pleurer, il ne pouvait pas le croire, son Sammy, l'aimait. Il prit la taille de son frère et changea de position sans sortir de lui, il était assis sur ses genoux pour que son Sammy puisse monter et descendre à son goût.

\- Sammy...Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Dit Dean avec un sourire heureux qui ne s'évanouissait pas dans la nature, -Sammy dit-le moi encore.

-..mmm...aahhhh, Sammy avait honte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était venu comme ça et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Aller petit frère...dit-le...ahhh... Dis-le encore une fois... dit que tu m'aimes. Les coups allaient chaque fois plus rapidement et plus profondément. Dean commença à masturber son cadet.

-mmm...ahhhh, je t'aime... De... Dean... Plus... Plus, cria un Sammy désinhibé. Dean n'en pouvait plus, il donna des coups de plus en plus fort, son petit frère ne put que venir entre leur ventre et encore quelques coups, il était venu l'intérieur de lui. Ils tombèrent de fatiguer sur le lit, Sam lui était carrément effondré sur le lit et Dean le prit dans ses bras et les couvrit.

\- Moi...aussi Sammy... je t'aime, (dit Dean en embrassant le front de son nouvel amant), - repose-toi Sammy...demain commencera notre nouvelle vie ensemble, ( après ses derniers mots Sammy tomba dans un sommeil profond après une nuit agitée), - repose-toi, (Dean regardait dormir, il était si mignon, si délicat, si innocent et maintenant, il était complètement à lui), - mien, seulement mien mon beau Sammy, (il embrassa son front et se relaxa en laissant le sommeil pointer le bout de son nez. Maintenant, il était complet. Toute la nuit Sammy n'a pas eu de cauchemars sur les monstres, la chasse ou le tonnerre. Il rêvait seulement de Dean qui le protégeait et qui le regardait comme toujours, mais cette fois avec d'autres intentions dans son regard qu'il n'hésitait pas à répondre.

Présent

Sans se rendre compte, il s'assoupit en se remémorant le passé. Il se retourna pour voir Sammy et il lui sourit malicieusement en fermant l'ordinateur.

\- je vois que tu t'es réveillé de bonne humeur, dit Sammy en s'approchant lentement de lui tout en se déshabillant lentement, pas si doux et innocent comme dans son rêve, - tu veux que je t'aide à te libérer de ton problème ? Il lui demanda sans honte. Dean pensait seulement comment Sammy avait changé au cours des années depuis cette nuit. Mais il savait qu'il restait innocent à l'intérieur de lui, mignon et violable comme quand il était gamin mais, avec les informations qu'il avait acquises depuis dans son curriculum, c'était grâce à lui.

\- Tu veux voir les nouveaux jouer que j'aie acheté dans l'ancienne ville ? Dit-il de nouveau avec se sourire malicieux en mettant ses jambes à chaque côté de son frère, en ajustant son derrière sur son sexe réveillé.

\- Quel être perverti es-tu devenu ? (dit Dean excité en mordant son oreille), -mais aujourd'hui je voudrais nous rappeler les bons souvenirs.

\- Les bons souvenirs ? Demanda Sammy curieux en gémissant.

\- Tu te rappelles le jour où on l'a fait pour la première fois ? Dit Dean en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de son petit frère et commença à le masturber lentement et douloureusement.

\- ahhh... comment je pourrais l'oublier après cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant une semaine, dit un Sammy indigné.

\- je ne me souviens pas que tu t'es plaint cette nuit, dit Dean en sondant l'entré de son frère avec ses doigts jusqu'à pouvoir introduire un.

\- ahhh... que voulais-tu... ahhh... j'avais... 12 ans, j'étais très innocent à ça, je ne savais pas que...ahh... je faisais, dit Sammy avant que son frère change de rôle et qu'il était en dessous de lui sur le lit, il sentit son pantalon et son boxeur glissait sur ses jambes.

\- ahh...Sammy... tu es tellement étroit...comme la première fois, dit Dean en introduisant dans son petit frère.

\- ahh, cria Sammy de pur plaisir, la douleur, il ne le sentait plus depuis longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à le faire. Dean continua à aller et venir en lui, en donnant des coups tantôt fort tantôt doux. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés jusqu'à venir ensemble, le cadet entre leur ventre et l'aîné à l'intérieur étroits de son petit frère.

\- Sammy... tu sais quoi, dit Dean à Sammy qui était à moitié endormi parce que son frère le laisser toujours épuiser.

\- hummmmm, c'était l'unique son que son cadet pouvait sortir.

\- Tu seras toujours mon innocent, violable et vierge de petit frère, comme cette nuit lorsque je t'ai fait mien, dit Dean en embrassant ses lèvres tout en jouant avec ses longs cheveux.

\- Mais... Dean... Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Dit Sammy en rougissant, il se sentait gêner. Il donna à son frère une tape sur le dos.

\- Auch... Se plaina Dean pour la tape qu'il reçue, - tu vois, tu es toujours ce gamin pour moi, que tu le veux ou non. , dit-il en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres.

\- c'est bon, tu gagnes, dit Sammy vaincu, - maintenant, on va dormir Dean, on a du travail demain.

\- Si vite et moi qui voulais une autre ronde avant d'aller dormir, dit Dean en touchant son petit frère de partout.

\- tu es incroyable, exclama Sammy, mais qui répondait aux caresses qu'il lui faisait.

\- seulement avec toi, répondit Dean en l'embrassant de nouveau, - et rappelle toi un Winchester a toujours envie de faire du sexe, qu'importe où, quand, comment et pourquoi. Tu seras toujours m'as cible. Dean donnait des petits baisers à chaque recoin de son corps. Et Sammy, il pouvait seulement penser : ça va être une longue nuit.

Fin

* * *

Un petit cadeau pour une année ici quoi, c'est sympas et je ne suis toujours pas morte ( ça compense qu'au même). ^^

Bye.


End file.
